


Jookyun One Shot

by serendipitykyun



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykyun/pseuds/serendipitykyun
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun have been childhood friends all their lives and finally they get to attend the same college.Jooheon, being the schools football star, and Changkyun being a music major. Changkyun discovers his crush on jooheon in high school, yet turmoil arises when, in college, jooheon starts flirting with a theater major, Kihyun!
Relationships: jooheon/changkyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Jookyun One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot! So please let me know what you think, as well as if you have interest in some other Jookyun chapters stories I’m writing

Changkyun sits at the cafe table, eating his lunch as usual. Yet his breath hitches when he sees his best friend, jooheon, walking towards him.   
They’ve been friends for years yet freshman year of high school, he noticed he began feeling a different way about him. 

Changkyun smiles when jooheon sits down, “Hey! How did the studio session go?” He asked. Changkyun smiled, feeling his heart swell at his words, yet knowing that jooheon didn’t know the true meaning behind it.

“Good.” He nodded and continued eating his food. Changkyun was about to ask jooheon about his short football practice when he’s interrupted, “hey jooheon”, says an unfamiliar voice.

Sitting in front of him, and cuddled up to jooheon, is a random guy. “Hey ki, I didn’t know you’d be here”, jooheon says as he takes Kihyun’s hand.

Changkyun feels his blood boil when jooheon then introduces this guy to him, “this is Kihyun,he’s a theater major... and uh... we just met” 

Kihyun giggles and kisses jooheon on the cheek, and that’s all it takes for him to get up. He mumbles a “nice to meet you” while storming off.

He continues fast walking and doesn’t stop until he’s out of the cafe and halfway to the music building. All he can see is red before he feels an arm tug at him, he quickly turns to see jooheon. He begins walking away again but not before jooheon can jump in front of him.

Jooheon gives him a frazzled look, “what’s wrong with you? Why did you walk out like that?”

Changkyun looks at the ground, knowing what he did seems unrational, “look I just couldn’t stay, okay?...I..just....couldn’t.”

It seems minutes go by before anyone speaks again, “am I not allowed to make new friends or something?” 

To hear that question, made Changkyun look up in surprise, but also disappointment  
“You really think I’m like that? After how long we’ve known each other?”

Jooheon remains silent which causes a scoff to unleash from Changkyun before he turns and starts to walk away, “then why did you walk away?”

He freezes, hearing the question he just wanted to avoid. He sighed, knowing he was just gonna have to say it. “Because I like you, okay?” 

He continues walking away, not wanting to hear anything and makes it all the way to his dorm without hearing even a shout from jooheon.

He knows that this means their friendship is probably over, or so he thought. For when he unlocked his door, he felt someone push him and close the door behind them. 

He turned to see jooheon, just standing there. “So I’m guessing you’re here to end our friendship...” Changkyun whispered, looking at the floor. 

He heard footsteps, to which then lead to a hand lifting his chin up, forcing him to look straight into jooheons eyes. 

He expected to see hate but was surprised, instead, to see joy. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I told you I liked you... and I doubt you feel the same”

Jooheon started walking towards Changkyun, causing him to stumble backwards until he hits the wall, “I never said that I didn’t...you didn’t give me a chance to respond”

Changkyun feels his heart beating quickly at those words, but again looks down out of insecurity. This time he feels a hand lift his chin again but instead of seeing jooheon, he feels a pair of lips get pressed against his. 

At first he’s filled with shock, but soon pushes himself into the kiss, unconsciously putting his hands up to jooheon’s neck. Jooheon bites his bottom lip, to which Changkyun gladly allows access. 

Their tongues roaming every inch of each other’s mouths before, having to stop to take a breathe. 

“I’ve always liked you kyunnie... it has always been you”


End file.
